De Repente Titanic
by Rieko-Darcy
Summary: Renji foi pego e para salvá-los terão que entrar em Titanic. Assim tornando o filme mais dramatico e manjado do mundo numa verdadeira comédia.
1. Rumo ao Filme!

**Os personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, muito menos os de Titanic.**

**Er... O que está escrito em italico é cenas do filme e os outros não. **

**Espero que gostem da fic.**

**................................................................................................................................**

- Você é boba Rose. Por que você fez isso? Você é boba Rose. Por que você fez isso, por que?

- Você pula, eu pulo. Lembra?

Depois de dito isso se ouviu um barulho exagerado de algo batendo contra a parece. Era um caderno com milhares de diálogos, que foi arremessado e agora se encontrava no chão.

- Não agüento mais ensaiar essas falas. – Gritou Ichigo sentando-se no chão.

- Se não quiser ir, não vai! – Rukia levantou e pegou o caderno.

- Eu já disse que vou!

- Então para de reclamar.

*Inicio do Flash Back*

- Solte-o! – Gritou Ichigo apontando sua Zampakutou para o vilão.

- Para isso vocês terão que jogar um pequeno joguinho. – Disse num sorriso aterrorizante.

- E que jogo seria esse? – Indagou Uryuu.

- Um jogo que vocês serão as peças e eu o jogador. Não... – Ele parou e ficou sério. – Pensando bem, só dois será o suficiente. Sexos opostos...

- Não estou entendendo. – Interrompeu Ichigo.

- Vou explicar, colocarei vocês em um filme, ainda não sei qual... – Voltou a sorrir. –...Mas tenho uma certa idéia.

- Seja direto! – Rukia exclamou.

- Tudo bem, os dois entrarão como os personagens principais. Mas tenho umas regrinhas. – Tamborilou os dedos nos lábios enquanto pensava. – 1º Vocês não podem mudar a história do filme, 2º morreu no filme, morreu fora também e 3º Não podem deixar que os personagens sequer desconfiem que são impostores, se não "Game Over",

- Isso é um absurdo! – Gritou Orihime e por fim completou. – Eu irei!

- Não, eu vou. Renji é meu amigo. – Rukia disse olhando para Ichigo.

- Eu também vou, Rukia. – Respondeu sorrindo.

- Ok, decidido? Então terão uma semana para ensaiarem o que precisam, caso não queiram mudar a história. O filme será, Titanic.

*Fim do Flash Back*

Depois de tanto ensaiarem, chega o dia.

- Estão prontos?

- Anda logo com isso! – Exclamou Ichigo. – Caramba, mas não poderia ser um filme menor não? São quase quatro horas de filme, to lascado. – Fez uma cara de cansaço.

- Aqui está! – O feiticeiro faz um DVD aparecer. – Araidi Ine Yananun. – Dizendo essas palavras, Ichigo e Rukia desaparecem. – Tem algum aparelho de DVD por aqui?

- Como você é fajuto, precisa de nós para colocar seu plano em prática. - Debochou Uryuu.

- Ah, mas ta muito caro na Casas Bahia.

- Cala a boca e vem logo. – Uryuu os conduziu para sua casa. O feiticeiro colocou o filme para rolar.

.............................................................

_* __Musiquinha da Celine Dion*_

_- Titanic... Distribuição, Fox Filme do Brasil._

.............................................................

_- _Passa logo para a parte que aparecem eles. – Gritou Orihime tomando o controle remoto. Logo em seguida aparecem Chad, Yoruichi, Ururu, Jinta e Kisuke.

- O que estão fazendo? – Indagou Ururu.

Enquanto Orihime ia colocando na parte em que eles começam a aparecer, Uryuu explicava o que estava acontecendo.

- Então põe logo! – Disse Yoruichi e então Orihime põe na cena certa.

.............................................................

_Rukia, quer dizer, Rose sai do carro. Linda no seu terninho branco com listras cinzas, bom acho que são cinzas, ou será que são lilás?_

_- Não interessa a cor das listras minha filha, anda logo com isso que essa roupa é muito desconfortável. – Reclamou se abanando._

_Bom como eu ia dizendo, Rose estava linda no seu terninho branco com listras que não interessam a cor e então olha para o Titanic, sob a aba do chapéu lilás, roxo sei lá._

_- Meu Deus, você vai falar as cores da minha roupa inteira? Quer saber a cor da minha calcinha também?_

_Desse jeito vai ser difícil trabalhar. Continuando, Cal sai do carro logo em seguida._

_- "Agora que tudo começa" – Pensou._

Continua...


	2. Cumprindo com o papel ou quase isso!

__

**Os personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, muito menos os de Titanic.**

**Espero que gostem da fic.**

**................................................................................................................................**

_Rose deixa de olhar para o navio e olha para Cal, apoiando a mão em seu chapéu._

_- Eu não vejo por que tanta euforia, não me parece maior do que o Mauritânia. _

_- Você pode ser glaser sobre qualquer coisa Rose, mas não sobre o Titanic. Tem mais 33 metros que o Mauritânia e é bem mais luxuoso. – Ela o deixa falando sozinho e então sua mãe sai do carro. – Sua filha é difícil de se impressionar, poxa._

_- Então esse é o navio que não naufraga! – Exclamou a senhora caminhando._

_- Ele não afunda, nem Deus conseguiria afundar esse navio._

_- Ah, essa eu duvido! – Gritou Rukia, ops Rose para Cal._

_- O que disse?_

_- Nada, disse que estou com dor de ouvido. – Tentou confundi-lo colocando a mão em um dos ouvidos._

_- Que estranho!_

_Eles entram no navio e perto dali estavam um grupo de rapazes fazendo apostas num jogo de cartas._

_- Jack, você é um doido, aposta tudo que tem. – Disse Fabrício._

_- Quando não se tem nada, não se perde nada! – Disse e depois começou a tossir. – "Droga de cigarro!" – Pensou._

_Todos colocaram suas apostas na mesa e assim começaram a jogar._

_- "Isso é ótimo para mim, eu não sei jogar essa porcaria!" – Pensou Ichigo ao trocar uma carta com o rapaz que ao seu lado está. Colocou outra na mesa e pegou mais uma. – É hora da verdade, a vida de alguém está para mudar. – Todos mostraram suas cartas. – Dois pares, eu sinto muito Fabrício._

_- Que sente? Ora, vai se danar, você apostou todo o nosso dinheiro._

_- "Como ele é otário. Será que ele não percebe que isso acontece toda vez que alguém coloca a porcaria do filme para rolar?" – Pensou Ichigo. – Lamento que não vai ver sua filha de novo por muito tempo._

_- Filha?_

_- Falei mãe, não limpou os ouvidos hoje? – Disse atrapalhado. – Por que vamos para América. – Continuou._

_Eles comemoravam e os outros dois estavam tristes, até que perceberam que o navio estava para partir. Só lhe restavam cinco minutos._

_- Vamos Fabrício, anda!_

_E os dois saíram correndo que nem uns loucos._

_- Estou parecendo um idiota correndo dessa maneira, já sei que vou entrar naquela droga de navio. – Falou para si mesmo. – E se eu não entrar, eu pulo, isso não é um problema para um Shinigami._

_Correndo e correndo eles conseguem entrar no navio._

_- Somos os filhos da mãe de mais sorte no mundo, sabia disso? – Indagou Ichigo cumprindo sua parte no papel._

_Eles foram dar adeus para as pessoas que ficavam para trás, no porto._

_- Adeus! – Gritou Jack, acenando. – "Estou parecendo um retardado, ninguém me conhece" – Pensou._

_- Conhece alguém?_

_- Claro que não, mas não me interessa. – Disse e depois voltou a acenar. – Adeus, vou sentir saudades. – "Continuava a acenar. –" Sentiria se eu não morresse nessa droga de filme" – Pensava enquanto acenava._

_O leme começou a funcionar e o navio a se locomover, se via muitos acenos e gritos de ambos os lugares._

_Eles começam a procurar seu quarto até que o acham e cumprimentam os colegas._

_- Por que pintou o cabelo com essa cor tão chamativa, Jack? – Indagou Fabrício._

_- COR CHAMATIVA? – Gritou Ichigo e então se acalmou ao lembrar de Rukia. Ele estava ali por ela e não poderia botar tudo a perder. – Ah, pintei por que essa cor me lembra as cenouras, adoro cenouras, são muito saudáveis._

_- Entendi! – Disse com uma cara de quem entendeu tudo e mesmo assim não entendeu nada._

_No quarto de Rose, a mesma estava arrumando os quadros._

_- Este? – Indagou a empregada._

_- Não, tinha uma porção de rostos. – Disse procurando. – Ah, é este aqui! – Exclamou levantando-o._

_- A senhorita quer que tire todos?_

_- Quero! Temos que alegrar este camarote. – Disse colocando o quadro no chão. – "Impossível, só tem quadro horrível aqui, os meus desenhos são muito melhores do que esses rabiscos".– Pensou Rukia._

_Em seguida chega Cal com uma taça na mão, dizendo-lhe comentários sobre os quadros._

_- Qual é o nome do artista? – Perguntou a empregada._

_- Alguma coisa Picasso._

_- Alguma coisa Picasso? Não vai ter sucesso._

_- "Você que pensa, bobalhão!" – Pensou Rukia levando outro quadro para o outro cômodo._

_O capitão passou a ordem para colocarem o navio a todo vapor e assim foi feito. Jack e Fabrício foram para a proa do navio e inclinaram a cabeça para ver como o navio cortava a água, até que viram golfinhos._

_- Olha, olha, olha! – Exclamou Jack, apontando. – Ta vendo, tem outro, ta vendo? – Jack sobe no corrimão e começa a gritar. – Uhuuuu._

_- Eu já estou vendo a estatua da liberdade, muito pequena, é claro!_

_- "Ai como esse cara é um idiota" – Pensou Ichigo com gota na cabeça._

_- Eu sou o rei do mundo! – Gritou soltando os braços. – "É eu que está parecendo um idiota"_

_Depois de algum tempo Jack estava desenhando um senhor com uma criança nos braços, escorados à beirada do navio. Era um monte de rabiscos, claro, mas ninguém saberia mesmo. Rose chega e se escora no corrimão, acima dele, fazendo-o prender toda sua atenção nela, mesmo sabendo que era Rukia._

_- Ah, esquece garoto. É mais fácil você ver um monte de anjos, do que se aproximar dela. – Ele não prestou atenção, só continuou a encará-la, até que ela o viu e acenou, o que??? Acenou? – Meu Deus Jack, ela está acenando para você._

_- Ai meu Senhor! – Disse batendo a mão na testa. - "Como ela é burra" – Pensou passando as mãos sobre o cabelo._

_- Você o conhece? – Indagou Cal ao chegar._

_Ao longe Ichigo, quero dizer, Jack via eles discutirem. E então depois, ela lhe deu uma ultima olhada e foi embora._

_Continua... _


	3. O Reencontro

_ **Os personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, muito menos os de Titanic.**_

_Rose estava sentada à mesa, junto com todos os demais, mas ali estava se sentindo como se tivesse no fundo de um precipício e que ninguém poderia puxá-la de lá. As conversas eram sempre as mesmas, sem conteúdo e sem vida. Cansada de tudo aquilo, ela rumou para a beira do navio, passando por todos como se fosse uma bala, que acabara de sair de um revolver._

_E lá estava Jack, deitado num banco, com um cigarro na mão e olhando as estrelas._

_Ela se aproximou da beirada, fixou suas mãos no corrimão e ficou pendurada do lado de fora do navio. Nessa hora Jack se aproximou._

_- Não faça isso!_

_- Se afaste...... Não se aproxime!_

_- Vamos, me de sua mão. Eu puxo você de volta. – Ichigo ia se aproximando, sua mão estendida para que ela a pegasse._

_- Não! Fique onde está. Eu falo sério. Eu pulo, ein?_

_- Que droga, Rukia. Se joga então, não to nem ligando._

_- O que?_

_- Se você pular, eu é que não vou pular atrás. – Ele sentou no chão. – Essa água deve está fria demais, não sou louco. Quer morrer? Então pula._

_- Como você pode ser tão incessível, Ichigo?_

_- Você que é burra, não tem ninguém aqui. De-me a sua mão e saia logo daí. – Estendeu a mão._

_Rukia deu-lhe a mão, mas ao apoiar o pé para subir no corrimão, a sandália escorregou sobre o tecido, mas Ichigo a segurou._

_- Você sabia que isso viria a acontecer. Como é burra._

_- Nem vem, eu só assisti esse filme uma vez. – Ela segurou no corrimão. – Não se atreva em me soltar._

_- Seria uma boa idéia, sabia?_

_- Socorro! – Gritou._

_Ichigo a tirou e ambos caíram no chão. Ele por cima dela, ambos corados com a situação, até que chegaram homens lá._

_- O que é isso? Afaste-se já! – Ele olhou para Jack e depois lhe virou as costas. – Agora vá chamar os seguranças._

_Minutos depois Rose estava enrolada num cobertor e Jack algemado._

_- Isso é totalmente inaceitável. O que o fez pensar que poderia por as mãos em minha mulher? – Cal se aproximou._

_- SUA mulher? – Ele olhou para Rukia, que fazia um gesto dizendo não._

_- Olhe para mim seu imundo. O que pensou que estava fazendo?_

_- Cal... Cal... Pare, foi um acidente!_

_- Foi... Um acidente?_

_- É... Uma estupidez. Eu estava debruçada e escorreguei. Eu inclinei meu corpo para ver a... a... a..._

_- A hélice?_

_- A hélice e escorreguei. E eu teria caído, mas o Senhor Dawson me salvou e acabou quase caindo também._

_- Ah, ela queria ver a hélice._

_- Como eu digo, mulher e maquina não combinam. – Disse um senhor se aproximando. – Foi assim que aconteceu? – Perguntou a Jack._

_- "Mas que preconceito com o sexo feminino." – Pensou Rukia de cara feia._

_- Claro, foi exatamente assim._

_- Então o menino é um herói._

_Cal o convidou para um jantar e quando todos estavam de costas andando em direção a Rose, Ichigo mandou um beijo que fez brotar-lhe um sorriso nos lábios._

_- Algum problema, Rose?_

_- Ah, não, nenhum!_

_Em seu quarto, Rose estava limpando um espelho de mão, quando Cal chegou._

_- Sei que está melancólica e não vou fingir saber por que. – Se aproximava aos poucos enquanto Rose o acompanhava pelo espelho. – Eu tinha a intenção de guardar isso até a festa de noivado na semana que vem, mas eu acho que hoje à noite... – Ele abriu a caixa e lá continha uma jóia._

_- Minha nossa. – Disse colocando a mão sobre a pedra azul, em forma de coração. – "Acho que vou ficar com ela, devem pagar uma nota no mercado." – Pensou com um sorriso malicioso._

_- ...É um bom momento para uma lembrança de meus sentimentos por você._

_- É um..._

_- Diamante. – Tirou-o da caixa e colocou-o no pescoço dela. – 56 quilates para ser exato. Foi usado por Luis XVI e o chamavam de..._

_- O coração do oceano._

_- Como sabe?_

_- Ah é que parece, a cor parece com a do oceano. É irresistível._

_- Que estranho!_

_Ele continuou falando, mas ela não estava ali no momento. Pensava que ainda faltava muito para aquilo acabar, que faltava muito para o Renji ser salvo e faltava muito para conseguir dizer tudo o que queria a Ichigo e finalmente tirar uma tonelada de suas costas._

_No dia seguinte:_

_- Sabe, agora era para estarmos falando o texto, mas eu queria lhe dizer outra coisa. – Rukia dizia a Ichigo, os dois iam andando pelo convés do navio._

_- E o que seria essa coisa?_

_- Queria lhe avisar que vou voltar definitivamente para a Soul Society._

_- O que? Você não pode!_

_- Por que não?_

_- Ah, por que... Por que... Por que não pode, oras!_

_- Me dê um bom motivo até o fim disso, ok? – Eles continuavam a andar. – Eu tenho mesmo que ir embora._

_- Tudo bem então. – Ele olhou-a nos olhos e depois olhou para a imensidão azul. – Está na hora de olhar os desenhos._

_Ela olhou os rabiscos, apenas para cumprir com o papel._

_- Está na hora de me ensinar a cuspir como homem._

_- Tem razão, vamos. – Os dois correram de mãos dadas para a beirada do navio. – Observe bem. – Ele se inclinou e cuspiu, mas como estava ventando, o liquido voltou contra o rosto dele._

_- Ai que nojento. – Ria sem parar._

_- Que merda! – Se limpou. – Isso nunca aconteceu com o Jack, isso é macumba que colocaram em mim. – Agora é sua vez._

_Eles ficaram assim até que chegou a mãe de Rose acompanhada de mais duas damas._

_- Mamãe, gostaria de lhe apresentar Jack Dawson._

_- Encantada, é claro._

_O jantar foi anunciado e Rukia se despediu:_

_- Nos encontramos no jantar. – E foi embora._

_Continua..._

**Espero que gostem da fic.**

**................................................................................................................................**


	4. Novas Experiências?

_ **Os personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, muito menos os de Titanic.**_

_As damas foram embora, menos uma. Ichigo acompanhava Rukia com os olhos enquanto se distanciava pelo convés do navio._

_- Ah, Filho..._

_Ele não parava de olhá-la._

_- Filho? Tem o mínimo de entendimento do que esteja fazendo?_

_- Não muito. – Disse sorrindo._

_- Está para entrar num covil de cobras._

_- Outro?_

_- Como outro?_

_- Esquece! – Sorriu. – "Aqui o que mais tem é covis, mas não é só de cobra não". – Voltou a prestar atenção._

_- O que pretende vestir?_

_Ele apontou para as roupas velhas, que estava usando. A senhora o levou para seu camarote e lá lhe deu uma das roupas de seu filho._

_Ele entrou no salão, vestido como um príncipe. Desceu devagar a escadaria e olhando para todo o lugar, procurando-a. Ajeitou a roupa e continuou a descer, chegando lá em baixo, ficou a esperar._

_Depois de alguns minutos ouviu-se a voz da mãe da Rose e a de Cal. Ele se virou e os viu descendo, tentou cumprimentá-los, mas passaram direto._

_Distraído, olhou para cima e viu Rukia. Ela estava linda naquele vestido, pensou. Ela descia, mas seus olhos não se desgrudavam, até que então ela ficou bem próxima. Parados ali, se olhando. Tinham que se mover se não quisessem que alguém notasse algo diferente._

_Ele segurou a mão dela e beijou-a._

_- Eu vi isso uma vez no cinema e sempre quis fazer igual. – Disse sem soltar a mão dela e ainda olhando em seus olhos._

_- Não precisa falar as falas se estivermos pertos. – Sussurrou sorrindo._

_- Mas sempre quis fazer isso mesmo. – Sorriu também._

_Eles deram os braços e ela o levou até Cal, que fez um de seus comentários idiotas. Ele continuou a andar com a mãe dela e os dois ficaram a sós._

_- Sabia que é a primeira vez que vejo seu cabelo penteado, Ichigo? – Disse de braço dado com o rapaz e acompanhando Cal._

_- Está tão mal assim?_

_- Você ficou lindo. – Corou levemente._

_- Você também ficou linda, até de mais. Acho que me apaixonei._

_Ela gelou._

_- O que?_

_- Não disse nada. – Estava um pouco corado também, mas deu um sorrisinho de lado ao ver o estado em que ela ficou._

_No jantar._

_No filme era Jack quem não sabia usar os talheres, mas nesse caso quem não sabia usá-los era Rose. Ela ficou olhando para Ichigo a procura de uma ajuda e ele apontou disfarçadamente para o que ela devia ou não fazer primeiro._

_- Está com algum problema, querida? – Indagou Cal._

_- Problema? Nenhum._

_Serviram o caviar. Rukia ficou observando, observando, observando... Mas por que serviriam tão pouca coisa? Isso que era ser rico? Servir uma colher para cada?_

_- Só isso?_

_Ichigo olhou para ela e sinalizou para que fizesse silêncio. Ela o olhou de cara feia._

_- Disse alguma coisa?_

_- Claro que não, que idéia. – Disse disfarçando._

_Ele riu._

_Eles conversavam e conversavam. Perguntas eram feitas a Ichigo e ele respondia a todas, de acordo com o texto. Rukia levantou a taça e fez um brinde ao comentário que Ichigo acabara de fazer._

_- Fazer valer a pena! – Levantou a taça._

_Todos levantaram as suas taças e brindaram e os olhos dos dois se cruzaram mais uma vez. Depois de algum tempo ele foi embora, mas ao se despedir deixou um bilhete. Ela foi atrás logo em seguida._

_- Agora vamos a uma festa de verdade, Rukia. – Disse ao vê-la chegar._

_Muita música, pessoas dançando, outras batendo palmas, tocando instrumentos... _

_Ichigo dançava com uma garotinha e enquanto isso Rukia o observava atentamente. Quando a música acabou e deu inicio a outra, ele a chamou._

_- Vem! – Ele a puxou_

_- Mas Ichigo... – Ficou bem perto. – Ichigo, espere. Eu não sei dançar assim._

_- Nós vamos ter que ficar mais perto. – Ele pôs a mão nas costas dela e a puxou para perto. Tão perto que seus corpos se colaram. – Você ainda é minha favorita. – Disse olhando para a garotinha._

_Ela corou._

_- Eu não sei os passos. – Disse Rukia ao começarem._

_- Nem eu, deixe se levar._

_Ficaram dançando, ela adorou a experiência nova. Ele a levou para cima de uma espécie de palco e então começou a sapatear. O observou e assim que o viu terminar, tirou os calçados e jogou para alguém, levantou o vestido e também sapateou._

_- Eu não sabia que você sabia fazer isso. – Disse boquiaberto._

_- Nem eu._

_Ambos gargalharam._

_Continuaram a sapatear. Ele a segurou pelas mãos e começaram a rodar, se a música não estivesse tão alta só se ouviria os gritos dela._

_Eles pararam e foram beber um copo de cerveja, mas um homem esbarrou e entornou tudo nela._

_- Você está bem?_

_- Estou. – Disse rindo junto com ele._

_Ela se aproximou um pouco e passou a mão em seu cabelo, na intenção de despenteá-los. Um dos capangas de Cal desceu a escada e os viu juntos. E ficou observando para ver o que ela ia fazer._

_Ela passou as mãos no cabelo dele, despenteando-os. Ele segurou suavemente suas mãos e olhou em seus olhos._

_- Não vai embora, Rukia, por favor._

_-Eu não sei. – Ela sentiu que ele se aproximava lentamente. Mas que diabos estava acontecendo come ele?_

_Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito dele e o empurrou levemente, tão leve que só ele percebeu a rejeição. _

_- O capanga está aqui, lembra dessa cena? – Ela apontou com os olhos para o local que estava o capanga. – Vamos dançar. – Estava mais confusa que tudo e corada também. Mas continuaram dançando e aproveitando a nova experiência._

_Continua..._

**Espero que gostem da fic.**

**................................................................................................................................**


	5. O Beijo

_Rose e Cal estavam sentados tomando café da manhã._

_- Esperei que viesse me ver ontem à noite – disse ele._

_- Estava cansada._

_- Suas manifestações no convés inferior foram exaustivas?_

_- Vejo que mandou seu servo para me seguir. É bem típico de você._

_- Nunca irá se comportar assim de novo Rose. Entende isso?_

_- Eu não sou um operário de suas fábricas, que possa comandar. Eu sou sua noiva!_

_- Sim, você é minha noiva! – Cal levantou-se e atirou a mesa com tudo no chão, gritando e batendo nas coisas. – Minha mulher na pratica, embora não seja ainda por lei, mas tem de me honrar – gritou bem próximo a ela, com as mãos nos braços da cadeira em que ela estava sentada._

"_Eu tenho mesmo que aturar esse idiota me esculachar deste jeito?" – Pensou Rukia._

_Ele continuou a ameaçá-la e isso a deixou com medo. Será que aconteceria algo a Ichigo?_

_Tempos depois ela estava no quarto com a empregada apertando seu espartilho e em seguida sua mãe entra e pede para a moça se retirar. Depois que ela saiu sua mãe começou-lhe a apertar o espartilho, cada vez mais forte._

_- Isso é sempre tão apertado assim? Não consigo respirar – disse Rose._

_- O que está dizendo? Você sempre as põe._

_- Claro, foi uma brincadeira._

_- Não quero que veja aquele rapaz, entendeu? _

_Rukia não respondeu._

_- Rose, entendeu?_

_E então elas começaram a discutir, sem parar._

_Algum tempo depois no convés o capitão conversava com a mãe de Rose quando chega alguém._

_- Com licença Senhor, outro aviso de gelo – disse ele._

_- Não se preocupem, é normal nessa época do ano. Estamos a toda velocidade, mandei acender as ultimas caldeiras._

_- Você não pode, tem de diminuir! – Gritou Rose._

_- Minha filha, o que está dizendo?_

_- Deixa para lá – e saiu._

_Na parte de cima do navio Ichigo roubou um casaco e um chapéu. E enquanto Rose ia conversando sobre os botes não serem suficientes para todos que estão abordo Jack a puxa para dentro de uma sala._

_- Ichigo, é impossível. Não posso me encontrar com você._

_- Eu preciso falar com você._

_- Não Ichigo, não. Ichigo, aqui eu sou noiva e vou me casar com o Cal e tenho medo de ele fazer algo a você._

_- Eu não posso deixar você ir embora._

_- Eu não vou embora, só vou cumprir o papel do filme._

_- Você disse que ia embora._

_- Só vou se você quiser que eu vá. Se quiser, eu fico._

_- É tudo que quero – disse Ichigo colocando a mão no rosto dela, que corou imediatamente._

"_Ichigo... Como eu queria lhe contar tudo que sinto" – Pensou Rukia._

_Seus rostos foram se aproximando, mas ela segurou sua mão e partiu._

_Ela estava sentada com outras damas, que estavam conversando sobre seu casamento, mas ela nada ouvia. Até que foi até a frente do navio e lá estava Jack._

"_O que será que acontecerá agora?" – Pensa Rukia._

"_Ela já deveria ter chegado" – Pensou._

_- Olá, Ichigo._

_Ele olhou para trás e a viu sorrir._

_- Eu mudei de idéia – ela deu dois passos à frente – Me disseram que estari..._

_- Shhhhh – com o dedo sob os lábios – me de sua mão._

_- Tem certeza? Estamos sozinhos, não precisa fazer isso – deu a mão a ele, que a puxou de leve para perto._

_- Tenho. Agora feche os olhos. Anda._

_Ela fechou._

_Ele a conduziu._

_- Suba. Segure no corrimão._

_Ela segurou._

_- Fique de olhos fechados, não abra._

_-Não vou._

_- Agora suba no corrimão._

_Ela subiu, devagar._

_- Segure, segure. Fique de olhos fechados._

_- Você confia em mim?_

_- Eu confio!_

_Ele abriu os braços dela devagar e logo ambos ficaram no formato de uma cruz. Seus braços juntos, abertos._

_- Está bem, abra os olhos – disse deixando os braços dela abertos e abraçando sua cintura, ambos corados._

_Ela abriu._

_- Estou voando, Ichigo._

_- Você não precisa seguir as falas – abriu os braços e segurou suas mãos._

_- Não estou, é o que estou sentindo._

_Ele fechou os braços dela junto aos seus, abraçando-a. Ela virou, corada, e fitou os olhos dele. Ele estava mais vermelho que um tomate. Seus rostos se aproximaram lentamente até que seus lábios se tocaram. E eles deram um longo e apaixonante beijo._

_Quem diria que isso viria a acontecer._

_Continua..._

_____________________________

_Gente, desculpa a demora para postar... Mas dessa vez eu termino xD_

_Beijoos.  
_


End file.
